


I've Got No Reason To Run

by Patchwork_Author



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Implied Birthday Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, established kaymeron, fuff, happy birthday cameron black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Author/pseuds/Patchwork_Author
Summary: Cameron Black has always hated his birthday, but for once, he's having a good night. He's having a really good night - and it's all thanks to Kay. And cannoli. A Kaymeron Drabble





	I've Got No Reason To Run

Cameron never really celebrated his birthday as a kid. Most twins had shared birthday parties and yeah, that could lead to a whole bag of trauma, but Cameron and Johnny were usually on the road for their birthday, doing a show or something. 

The first birthday he remembers, really remembers, is the first one with Dina, Jordon and Gunter. They threw a party for him and Johnny in the Archive, just the five of them, with crappy cardboard party hats and cannoli from their favorite Italian Bakery in the city. And a lot of alcohol. A lot of alcohol.

He was only twenty-something, he couldn’t even remember which one it was, and he was pretty sure that’s the first night Johnny and Dina kissed, it was a small, ordinary night, but for Cameron, it was perfect. 

Though, if someone made him choose, he’d say maybe tonight was the best one yet. 

“Cameron?”

“In the living room!” he shouted, pouring two glasses of scotch at the bar. When he turned around, he watched Kay come out from his bedroom, wearing nothing but one of his button-down shirts and he nearly forgot to extend her glass to her. “Hi.”

Kay laughed. She took the whiskey from him, leaning in to kiss him quickly. “Hey, yourself.”

He leaned back, perching on the edge of the dining room table, taking a sip of his drink while he just watched her for a moment. As if they hadn’t seen each other naked just a few minutes ago. “You’re beautiful.”

Kay looked away, smiling, and he smirked, knowing she was practically blushing. 

“You sure you don’t wanna go out with the others?” she asked. “It’s your birthday and you’re just cooped up in here.”

“Cooped up in here with you,” he corrected, then he shook his head, reaching for her hand and pulling her closer. “This is exactly where I wanna be.”

Kay leaned forward, resting against him, and he reached up to brush a few loose strands of her hair back. Really, a night in with Kay, the whole place all to themselves, was better than anything he’d had yet. They’d all have another celebration tomorrow. Tonight, this was perfect. Amazing. 

“Oh, by the way,” he said, and he ghosted his hand up the inside of her, well, his shirt, and before Kay could react, he pulled a card out, flashing her the cheekiest smile he could. “Is this your card?”

“Christ, Cameron,” she said, but he could feel her laughing. She pushed off of him, which he had to admit was a regrettable turn of events, but he didn’t mind the view as she walked around the table to the fridge. “By the way, I’ve got something for you.”

“Oh?” 

Kay pulled a pastry box out of the fridge, bumping it closed with her hip before walking back to him, handing him the box. Cameron pulled at the strings, and when he lifted the lid, he looked up at her so fast he nearly pulled a muscle. He slid his hand up her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. 

He forgot himself a little, deepening the kiss, and nearly forgetting the box of delicate cannolis that were between them. 

“Wait, shit!” Cam said, pulling away and laughing. “I’m going to crush these if we keep going. Kay, this is great.”

“You always said that was your favorite birthday,” she shrugged, as if it was nothing.

Cameron felt a little speechless for a moment, and yes, it was over a stupid Italian pastry, but it also wasn’t. 

Cameron had spent his whole life a performer. And yes, he was the one who’s name was out, who got to live his life, but he was also the one who had to put on the show. He had to smile, he always had to be on. A lot of people knew The Amazing Cameron Black. 

Sometimes he didn’t feel like a real person.

But Kay. Kay knew Cam. And she listened. And, for some reason, she loved him.

“Are you going to cry over cannoli?” 

“What?” Cameron asked, looking up quickly, scoffing. “No. That’d be ridiculous.”

Kay raised one eyebrow.

“I’m not!” he said. “I just…it means a lot. You. You mean a lot to me, Kay.”

Kay smiled, reaching over to run a hand through his hair. “Happy birthday, Cameron.”

He smiled, clinking his glass against hers, and then he drained the whiskey from it. 

“Here,” Kay said, grabbing the pastry box in one hand and his own hand in the other, “I think it’s time we go back to the bedroom, don’t you?”

Cameron was about to question her when he saw the dark look in her eyes and he let her lead him away.

For once in his life, Cameron didn’t want his birthday to end.


End file.
